1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polymer, an organic layer composition, an organic layer, and a method of forming patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the semiconductor industry has developed to an ultra-fine technique having a pattern of several to several tens nanometer size. Such ultrafine technique uses effective lithographic techniques. A lithographic technique may include providing a material layer on a semiconductor substrate; coating a photoresist layer thereon; exposing and developing the same to provide a photoresist pattern; and etching the material layer using the photoresist pattern as a mask.